


satan had always been curious

by ryoasukadidnothingwrong



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Crybaby Universe, Emotional Manipulation, Fluff, Hurt No Comfort, Intersex Angels, M/M, Michael is a character, Nicknames, Other, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Rough Kissing, Unrequited Love, and a jerk, and an enabler, and in love with satan, and kinda sexy times, angels are like shinigami, but only in the first part in very small amounts, satan and michael are not related whoops, they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 09:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13995822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryoasukadidnothingwrong/pseuds/ryoasukadidnothingwrong
Summary: short scenes from the beginning and the end of the world. // character study for satan, my innocent garbage child, before the fall and at the end of the series.





	satan had always been curious

**Author's Note:**

> ah hello. this is based on the idea that angels are like shinigami from death note: apples make them high and they are capable of eating/drinking/sleeping/( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ing, but it's regarded as ~sinful~ because they don't need to/shouldn't indulge because god or something. also, angels use they/them pronouns. ok have fun!

satan had always been curious.

they wrap their fingers tighter around the red flesh of the fruit in their hands. the scent fills their senses with sweetness and their head with clouds. they tuck their heels under them and take a deep breath and hold the apple to their lips, close their eyes.

“lucie.”

gentle fingertips glide up their spine, ghosting over each vertebra and soft downfeather where their wings spring from skin. pins and needles bloom from the touch, from the arches of their feet to the top of their head and the very tips of their wings. they lean into the hand at the small of their back and the other behind them kneels, knees to either side and arms slipping between soft feathers to snake around satan’s torso. a soft chest presses against their back, skin touching skin. they open their eyes.

“michael.”

a sigh touches satan’s ear and the two of them gently rock side to side only slightly. they hum as michael’s hands run up and down their arms and then trail up to cup their own hands, still holding the beautifully deep red apple. pulling their hands closer, michael takes a deep breath of the aroma and smiles against the nape of satan’s neck.

“you must stop with such sinful pleasures.”

they breath a laugh and let their hands and the fruit rest in their lap. one of michael’s hands worries the softest skin on satan’s hip and the other brushes curly blond hair away from their neck. satan tips their head to the side to allow gentle kisses to trail up their exposed neck and jawline. “maybe. but maybe… _ah._ ”

the hand on their hip had snuck between their thighs and the other reverently caresses their bottom lip. they can feel michael’s breaths of silent laughter on their cheek, could picture the smirk in their mind.

“ _tease,_ ” satan hisses and turns, lets their lips be guided to michael’s, all at once feels skin and fingers and their whole body buzzing with contact. the two taste each other and satan notices a hint of honey on michael’s tongue. the sweetness makes their body sigh and head swim, and they pull away, settling back into michael's chest. “and a hypocrite.”

“hmm,” michael hums, and drums their fingers gently on satan's thigh, rocking the two of them again, side to side. their eyes wander to the apple in their lap, and again michael’s hands encompass satan’s and brings the fruit up to their lips. the scent sends a deep aching want through their body, and satan takes a small bite. wonder and lightness and euphoria bloom in their chest and mind, the whole of the universe and the beauty of it all overtaking and filling every part of their being, forever wrapped up and bursting into now.

satan closes their eyes.

**...**

"lucie."  
  
satan closes their eyes on tears wracking their body, clutching the lifeless torso in their arms. their lungs burn and their head aches, and god they didn't mean for it to go this way.  
  
"don't call me that." their voice comes strained and through sobs, but they know michael heard it. yet they say it again.  
  
"let me take you home, lucie."  
  
satan does not bother answering. they hold their love close, so close. they tuck their head down and fold their wings over the both of them, so michael cannot see. so they know who now owns their heart.  
  
they hear a loud sigh and a slight breeze as michael lands behind them, and they could picture the crossed arms in their mind, the smirk pulling at their lips. their stomach churns at the thought.  
  
"oh lucie. it was... _akira_ this time around, right? his name was akira?"  
  
the sweet name on such evil lips lights a flame in their being. if they had the energy and will, satan would slice the wings clean off the archangel and rip the heart out of their chest. bury it with flowers and their own feathers around akira's body as an offering.  
  
"you _knew_ , lucie, yet you still tried."  
  
" _my name is ryo_."  
  
an exasperated laugh comes from behind them, and footsteps stroll towards them. satan's wings curl tighter around them, and they hug akira closer to their chest, threading their fingers through the boy's hair. rocking gently, side to side.  
  
michael stands there, behind the small pile of the two of them. the heaving sobs of satan's back and the tiny sliver of shoulder they see washes waves of--of what? pity, contempt, jealousy, perhaps--over their body, and they ache. but only for a moment.  
  
"lucie, come back."  
  
no answer comes from the crumpled fallen angel. they said the words as softly as they could. as loving as they could. faint halos of golden light begin to blot out the sky above.

“you will die. if you let me take you back--”

“ _leave me alone_ ,” the hoarse, broken plea comes with newfound tears and a force michael didn’t know such a small and soft being had. “you’ve done _enough_ ,” and satan comes apart at the seams, sobs shaking them to the core, desperately clutching the hair of the boy, curling further into themself, no voice left but the words still coming like prayers to the archangel, _you’ve done enough, you’ve done enough, leave us alone, you’ve done enough._

michael thinks of grabbing them. of taking them by force away from this hell back up to the skies, letting the world burn beneath their feet. the archangel’s hand hovers in front of them, over satan’s back.

 _go away_.

the white heat of a thousand angels descends upon the ruined earth, brighter than the broken bringer of light kneeling before them. the sky turns to fire, and the heralding bells ring in their ears, mingling with the cries of the fallen angel doomed to live another life. the seas boil and evaporate, the ground crackles and breaks, and the earth rumbles with the coming end.

and michael walks away.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading,, the nickname lucie for lucifer really fucks me up. haha ahhh i hate my post-crybaby life :)


End file.
